So Long
by Bringg Mee Flowerss
Summary: Jacob can't seem to face Bella after he's learned exactly what he has become. When she shows up at his door, he is forced to confront her. What will he see in her eyes? Mid New Moon, after Jacob turns. Doesn't follow New Moon plot. One-Shot.
1. Finally

**Disclaimer; **Don't own Twilight. Or Jacob. Sadly.

* * *

Life sucked. Seriously hard.

One day you're great and the next day you feel like shit. I've always wanted to PMS.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed as I heaved my lazy ass off the couch. I dragged my feet over to the kitchen and quickly snatched up a bag of chips, tearing into the side. I slumped down onto the floor and festered in my own self pity.

One week, four days and seven hours since I had last seen Bella, not that I was counting. One week, four days, and seven hours ago I had morphed into a shiteous dog. My spine cracked and reformed, sending a sickly sweet feeling to course through my body, I sprouted fur and landed on four paws, howling like a maniac. Delirious with fever and disoriented by the heightened senses, I went nuts. It too two days and three of my "pack" members to get me to calm down long enough to change back.

I had pack members. I'm a fucking freak.

I didn't hate Sam anymore, or Paul or Embry; I finally got where they were coming from. I finally understood the whole dark, sad, misunderstood, better-than-you attitude. After all, I was finally part of the secret life of wolves; they had let me into their little group of elite Quilette males. Just great.

Billy crept up on me from the side door in the kitchen. Creeping in a wheelchair should have been impossible, but he rolled right up to me in a ninja like fashion.

"Jacob, you'll catch a cold if you sit on the floor," he said.

I let out a bark of laughter, "I doubt it."

He knew as well as I did what a load of bullshit that was. I ran my hand over my forehead, and just as I thought, a toasty one-oh-nine. I should have been dead, but I wasn't that lucky.

Billy shook his head. "You really shouldn't beat yourself up, kid. You couldn't have done anything to stop this," he said, gesturing at the air around me.

I groaned, "Don't you think I know that? But why Bella? Why did she have to be left behind?"

He opened his mouth to answer but was silenced by our ancient telephone's attempt at a ring. He steered himself over to the counter where it lay and picked it up roughly.

"Hello," he greeted. "Yes, Charlie. No, I don't think so…hold on, I'll ask…"

Billy turned to me covering the mouth piece with his free hand, "Charlie wants to know if you know where Bella is."

"How the fuck should I know?" I told him with a sneer that I instantly regretted. I had taken to swearing lately. I pulled myself off the floor and walked to my bedroom, passing the clock on the way. 4 o'clock. One more hour until patrol.

Stepping into my room, I hit my head on the door frame. _Why was everything so friggin' low? _I'd been doing that everywhere I went, considering I had grown six inches in the last week. If there was one good thing about this mutation, it was that I looked about nineteen. No more fake ID's for Jacob Black.

I slumped onto the bed and willed myself to sleep. One of the pack members would come and get me if I didn't wake up in time. Paul or Sam maybe, they were good at that. They were born ball breakers.

Every time I felt myself drift off to sleep, an image of Bella would pop into my head, obscuring every other thought. So, I tried to count sheep. Ironic, especially when I reached number twenty-two, a pack of wolves swept in and ate it along with all the other sheep. My imagination ran wild and took a turn for the worst when I saw a wolf charge at Bella at full speed.

Bella. Oh God, I was practically killing her. Best-friend-lean-on-me-Jacob was now Jerk-Wad-Jacob. I had snubbed her, and I knew she was dying inside. After what that filthy leech did to her, she couldn't bare to be left alone.

I could kill him. There was no doubt in my mind that if I got the chance I would.

"Jacob, come here, please," my dad called me from the bottom of the stairs, pulling me out of my dreary state of mind. I groaned and ducked out of my room, missing the door frame this time.

"What is it, dad?" I drawled in my deep voice.

"Well, Bella's at the door…" he told me. "She deserves better than this, Jacob. Go talk to her."

"What's the point? I can't tell her anything, I'll just hurt her more and there is no way I am doing that to her. Not after that filthy leech broke her heart," I yelled accusingly.

"Jacob, don't do this to yourself. You can still be friends," he tried to convince me. Yah, right.

"No, dad. We cannot be fucking friends. She's already dated one monster."

For the second time that day, Billy shook his head sadly and moved out of the way, retreating into the backyard.

I stared at the door and made my way over to it silently. I leaned my forehead against the hard wood and exhaled. This always happened to me. The one girl I couldn't have I end up falling in love with. Oh god, I wanted her. So bad, with every fiber in my body. Aching for her, a physical pain. Incoherent thoughts ran through my head and I moaned in frustration.

That stupid leach, I'll kill him for what he did to her. I'll rip him to shreds and burn him. I growled low in my throat and ran a hand over the back of my neck, brushing against my just above shoulder length hair.

"Jacob…?"

A faint whisper could be heard on the other side of the door, "Jacob, open the door."

My stomach twisted into knots and I felt as if a knife had lodged itself in my heart. Not that I had a heart anymore. An empty, black hole took had taken its place, systematically pumping blood into my huge body. It didn't have the capability or capacity to feel anymore.

I didn't answer her.

"Jacob, please. Open this door." She pounded against the door with her tiny fist in a feebly attempt to grab my attention. She had it.

I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes.

"Jacob, damn it, open the door. You said you wouldn't hurt me, Jacob Black; guess what you're doing now? I just want to talk."

The knife drove in deeper. "I can't open this door, Bella." I was afraid of what I would do, I was afraid I would start shaking with anger; but I didn't tell her that.

"Why not, Jacob? What are you so afraid of?" she pleaded with me.

"I'm afraid of myself, Bella. I don't trust myself to be alone with you," I said placing both hands behind my back to prevent them from flying to the door knob.

"Please, Jacob. I'm not afraid," she told me soothingly. "I've seen worse…"

She mumbled the last part, but my sensitive ears picked up on it.

"That's just it. I know that you've seen worse, I don't want to add to that. I'm…a monster."

"No you're not, how could you say that?" she asked me.

"You don't know anything, Bella. I'm not who I used to be," I pressed.

Silence.

Then she exploded, "Then tell me, Jacob! Please, tell me! Why don't you answer my calls? Why don't you let me visit? Why don't you come over anymore? Why are you hanging out with Sam? I thought you hated him, Jacob! I've already lost someone important, I'm not going to loose you, too!"

"How could you do this to me, Jake? I thought we were friends. I thought we were…" she was cut off by a sob that escaped her throat. A sob that tore me to pieces and caused my black heart to crack clean down the middle.

I took in a shaky breath. "Just leave, Bella. Go, if you know what's good for you."

Stay, Bella. I silently pleaded. Just feeling her presence on the other side of the door was better than nothing.

It was silent again.

"I hate you, Jacob. I never want to speak to you agian," she said in a hoarse whisper, and that's when I heard the sobs intensify. I heard her feet walk determinedly across my long driveway, getting quieter as the distance between her and myself grew. My heart was ready to burst out of my chest, tugging me, pulling me, wanting to go after her. And just like the selfish person I was, my hands flew to the door knob

"Jesus, Bella. Don't fucking say that. I'm so sorry, you just don't go"

I yelled at her retreating figure. And then she turned around and her eyes locked on to mine. It was as if she was the only thing I saw. My vision blurred while her figure intensified. She was beautiful, and she cast a shadow over everything else in my world. Her hair was wild, stuck to her face because of the rain; her eyes sad and wet, all because of me. I felt like throwing myself at her, to kiss away her angry tears. No one mattered, not dad, not Paul, not Sam; just Bella. My Bella. My gravity. She held me to this earth. The knife in my chest was lifted away, and the hole it had left was filled with thoughts of her. Oh god, Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella…

I chanted her name like a mantra. I was overwhelmed with emotion; they gripped me like a vise and forced me to my knees. I gasped her name, "Bella!"

She rushed over, kneeling down beside me, her sweet chocolate eyes wide with concern. I moved instinctively closer to her, and she responded in the like, as if our gravities centered on one another. One entity, two bodies.

"Jacob? Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Jake. I didn't mean it…" she cooed, brushing my messy hair away from my eyes, her hands resting on either side of my face. She looked me right in the eyes.

"Bella…" I called again, softly this time and her eyes filled with fresh tears. I wiped them away with the pads of my thumbs. Why was she crying? I had to know, I just had to know.

"Jacob?"

I knew she felt it, too. I could see it in her eyes, it was so, so hard to resist. It took everything I had not to gather her up in my arms and wait until the hole in _her _heart healed. That bastard leach, I wouldn't let him touch her. I hope that he stayed far away. For his sake more than mine.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. You don't understand, those words meant nothing. Oh God, please forgive me," I apologized until my lips were blue. She put her hand over my mouth.

"I know, Jake. I believe you," she stuttered, absentmindedly stroking my face. It sent shivers down my spine.

She stared at me, her eyebrows knit in confusion. She clutched the area right above her heart. "I feel…Jacob, I don't get it. I feel different."

"I'll explain everything, Bella. Not now, but I will," I promised her, moving closer to her face.

"Just tell me, Jacob, what is this?" she asked me quietly, once again putting her hands on my face.

"It's you, Bella. It's always been you..." I murmured, gathering her up in my arms and crushing her against my hard chest. My heart swelled when she hugged back, clutching on to me as if I were her only source of oxygen. That was just fine with me. I buried my face into her hair and breathed in deeply, savoring the scent.

She let go too quickly. "Jacob, I can't. What about Edward?"

"Bella, for God's sake, he left you, and he's not coming back!" I yelled at her in a flash of rage. Hurt swam beneath her eyes

"Don't say that…"

"You don't get it, do you? I could kill him for what he did to you, _kill him. _I have never had such strong feelings of hate harbored towards anyone. He left you for dead, and I was here to pick up the pieces. I love you, Bella. Can't you see that? And you love me, too, even if you don't admit it," I said, holding onto her wrists.

"You don't get it. He loved me, Jacob. He was addicting, my heroine. I just…I just can't forget him."

"That is pathetic and you know it," I told her.

"I can't help myself. You don't want me, I broken. You deserve better," she said sadly.

"Don't you dare say that, I don't want anyone else but you. No one will hold my heart like you do, absolutely no one. I don't care that you still love that monster; I'll wait for you, Bella. Even if it takes forever."

"You don't mean that," she said, trying to extract herself from my arms. I just held on tighter.

"The why am I out here in the pouring rain spilling my heart out to a delusion girl who will never ever see how good she is," I insisted.

"How smart." I touched her temple.

"How funny." I brushed her lips with my fingers.

"How beautiful…" I cupped her face.

She shivered.

She looked up at me with wet eyes, "Oh, Jacob."

"Eternity," I reminded her.

She reached for my face and brought her lips to mine, kissing me hard. I wound my long arms around her waist and pulled her as close as she would go. Her lips were cold against mine. She threaded her hands through my hair and pulled my face towards her, closing whatever gap I had left. I bit her bottom lip and she slipped her tongue into my mouth deepening the kiss, pushing me back so I was lying on the floor, tiny Bella perched on top of me. I moaned deep in my throat.

She broke the kiss and laid her head against my chest, her hands still tangled in my hair. I knew she could hear my beating heart. "I could be your sun, Bella. You wouldn't need him. I could give you a real life, marriage, kids, growing old..."

"You know about them?" she asked, surprise in her voice.

"I know everything," I said, putting myself into a sitting position with her in my lap. I nuzzled her neck and buried my nose into her hair, breathing in deeply. I had waited so long for this.

She straightened up and looked me in the eye, "This is so wrong, Jacob."

I stroked her hair, "I love you, Bella. That's all that matters to me."

She stared back intently, hesitating a bit before finally saying, "I think I love you, too. Even if this is so wrong, I know in my heart that I love you."

I smiled widely, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

"I deserve to be happy…" she whispered.

I picked her up bridal style, cradling her in my arms. I was never going to let her out of my sight. She rested her head against my chest and her eyes fluttered closed. Before I sat on the couch her breathing evened out, signaling she was asleep.

I lay down with her in my arms, pressing her into my chest, kissing her face. I placed my chin onto of her head and closed my eyes. I would sleep soundly tonight knowing I had the girl of my dreams breathing beside me, heart still beating.

I would fight, tooth and nail for her. No matter who stood in my way. Let the leech come; watch what I do to him.

I had waited too long to let her go now…

* * *

**A/N;** Okay, so, I fixed this up alot, so if you've already read it, read it again, because I set it up so that it led to the NEXT CHAPTER smoothly. Yah, I decided to make this into a 5-8 chapter fic, wooooo :) So for all of you who want more, its coming your way!  
Thank you so much for the reviews! You have no idea how happy they make me. Please review on this new, updated version as well. Thanks for the favorites, too!  
LOVE YOU ALL!!  
Cassie,  
XOXOXOXOXOOXOXO times a billion and seven.


	2. Damage

**Disclaimer; **If I owned it, I would be Jacob's Imprint :)

_

* * *

_

_I was safe. I felt safe. Whole again. Loved. Wanted. I smile. _

_I twist around in my loves arms and reach for his lips, his cold hard lips. _

_What I feel is fire, burning fire. So hot, I can't handle it. _

_Jacob. _

I wake from my dream and feel a pang in my heart, _Jacob. _Oh god, Jake. I turn and hit a solid object, a rock hard chest and I gasp. _Jacob. _It wasn't a dream, it was real. His arms wrap around me like an iron cage, warm to the touch. He breaths in deeply, heavily, tiny snores escape from his lips. His lips are curved into a smile.

What have I done?

I slip away slowly from Jacob's arms placing them gently on his side. I'm thankful for the pounding rain, they mask my foot steps as I race out of the house. I can't be here when he wakes up.

Rain soaks my clothes through and I lift my head towards the sky. The days events rush into me. The phone call…the door…the confession…the kiss, the burning kiss. It sends my head reeling. I've done so much damage.

My heart pounds weakly, shattering slightly with each pump of blood. Sobs shake my body to the core. I cry and gasp all the way to my beat up, pick up truck. I stick the key in the ignition with shaking hands. I turn. It doesn't start.

I hit the wheel with my palms and groan in frustration. _Start, start, start, _I chant the words, hoping Jacob doesn't wake.

And, of course, he does.

He stumbles out the door, shirtless, his muscles tensing when he sees me in the car. He runs a hand over his eyes and a pained expression takes over his face. He starts to walk to my car. "Bella?" I hear him shout.

I turn the key once more, and thankfully the car starts. I back out of his driveway, tears blurring my vision. My heart breaks for Jacob.

"Bella!" he screams again, running faster. I can't tell if his face is wet because of the rain, or the tears I know I caused. I drive away, not looking back.

I have to stop halfway home. I can't concentrate anymore, not like this. The rain pounds on my window shield, my ragged sobs keeping time with their beat. The tears I cry are for me and Jacob.

And, in another part of my brain, the tears I cry are for me and Edward.

------------------------------------------------------

I watch her car pull out of the driveway. Everything in slow motion. Inch by inch, minute by minute. Every one just as painful as the last. My Bella, leaving me.

My heart rips in two for her. This time the wound goes deeper. I would have gave her everything, anything she wanted. I would have given her the world if she had asked. But she left.

She left me.

Part of me can't be mad, I realize. I just want her to be happy, but I can't help but be selfish. I should have let her walk away the second I heard her voice on the other side of the door. I'm not that strong.

And then, a profound sadness engulfs me, and I walk into the woods behind my house alone, dripping water. Alone forever. My soul mate gone. Half of me missing.

I shake with emotion and then let the feelings go. I take guilty pleasure in the sensation of my spine cracking, animal instinct taking over. Anguished, I howl, long and deep.

I will myself not to travel towards her house, but I do it anyways.

A sick, sweet smell sears my senses. _Leech._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up to the sound of a ringing doorbell. Charlie wasn't home, so I pulled myself up groggily and walked to the door. My feet and heart as heavy as lead. I open the door and gasp at what I see.

A tiny pixie like girl with short black hair stands at my door. Her eyes are wide.

"Alice," I finally strangle out. I hug her hard, squeezing, clutching. She takes in a sharp gulp of air. I let her go and my eyes travel to hers; dark brown, she hasn't hunted.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," I say through the tears I didn't realize I was crying.

"Its okay, Bella. It's good to see you," she says nervously. Alice, nervous. I didn't think I'd see the day when that happened. I didn't think I'd ever see her again. She walks into the house, her steps more like a fluid dance. She sits herself on the couch, staring up at me.

I don't walk over to her. "Are…are you alone?" I ask her.

"Yes," she tells me, motioning for me to sit by her. A simple word answers all my underlying questions. Edward didn't come. When I reach her, I bury my face in her lap and she lets me cry. She rubs my back soothingly. I'm surprised I haven't run dry of tears.

When I'm done, I look up at her. I see her crinkle her delicate nose in what I assume to be disgust.

"What is it?" I ask her, panic rising in my voice.

She inches away from me. "Oh, Bella. It's…you smell like dog."

"Excuse me?"

Dog?

"Well, that's what I'm here to talk to you about. I was watching you, Bella, from a distance. Always keeping an eye out on your future, but…you disappeared. I couldn't see you anymore, it was like you were erased, only a blur of yourself.

"I panicked. Edward was going to kill me, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran here, Bella. I was so scared, the thought of loosing you was almost too much to bear, you know I love you like a sister," she confessed. "I think I've just caused more damage, though."

I sat, baffled. "Do I die? Is that why I disappear?"

The thought didn't worry me.

"No, you don't."

"Then, why?"

"Well, your future got tangled with someone else's, and he caused you to disappear. I can't see a werewolf's future. Too much based on instinct and emotion, not enough thinking," she shook her head sadly.

I almost laughed out loud. "Werewolf? I don't know any werewolf."

"Think, Bella," she insisted, grabbing my shoulders. "You've done the research. You know the legends. You're so close to the answer. _Think."_

I stayed silent for a few moments, doing exactly what Alice had said. I flipped through memories, late night detective work, past events. The day on La Push. The Cold Ones, the wolves that kept them at bay. Jacob telling me the stories, laughing them off as an old wives tale. Jacob who had grown six inches, Jacob who was hot to the touch, Jacob who had declared his love, Jacob who had entered my life as my future disappeared. _Jacob. _

I said his name out loud. Alice nodded her head gravely, pulling out a phone. She started to rise of the couch. I held on to her hand, tugging her back down. "No, please. Don't leave me again," I whispered hoarsely.

She smiled solemnly and sat back down, talking in a low, humming voice into the telephone, absentmindedly stroking my hair. She stopped and her eyes widened. She stared into space.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "Edward is on his way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

My sensitive ears picked up their whole conversation.

The leech was coming, and he was going to take my Bella away.

Over my dead body.

* * *

**A/N; **Ohhhh, getting intense! CLIFFHANGER! Thanks for all the wonderful support guys! I love the reviews, keep 'em coming!  
Love, love, love, love,  
Cassie

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxo  
(P.S. Is "x" the kiss or the hug?)


	3. Leave

**Disclaimer;** Not mind, obviously.

* * *

If you didn't know what to listen for, you would have missed it. But there it was, the whistle of air as Edward ran by, in the blink of an eye. I snarled, low in my throat. I picked up my paws and raced after him, watching as he stopped in front of Bella's house.

I watched as Alice opened the door before he had a chance to knock.

I watched as Bella let out a cry of what could only be described as relief.

I watched as he opened his granite arms for her.

I watched as she ran into them recklessly, securing herself to him.

I watched until I could watch no more.

And then I ran.

* * *

Alice stood from the couch and walked towards the front door slowly, her eyes closed.

"Bella," she whispered. "He's here."

And that's when I became frantic. I jumped off the couch and waited behind Alice, my hands balling up into fists and then relaxing, over and over again.

Without any warning she opened the door and I saw him.

Standing there, in all his beautiful glory. My breath was knocked out of my chest and I resisted the urge to crumble to the floor and sob. He looked timeless, and gorgeous, a marble statue, forever young.

He extended his arms towards me and mouthed my name. I launched myself at him, not second guessing myself; afraid he would fold his arms across his chest and deem me a fool for believing he still loved me.

I wrapped my arms around his cold neck and gasped from the sensation. I felt him clutch my waist and bury his face into my hair. "Bella," he murmured, repeating it like a mantra. I slid my hands up until they rested in his bronze tresses. He disentangled himself so he could look at me full on.

After all our time apart, he was still the same. His gold eyes bore into mine and the planes of his face were sharp and smooth. His alabaster skin shone in the moonlight and I wanted to run my finger over the straight bridge of his nose, memorizing every curve and contour.

And then things moved too quickly for me to register. Edward pushed me away and I was left scrambling on the floor. I saw Alice reel from her spot at the door and screech, "Edward!"

I turned my head towards my love and saw him fall, a huge brown mass perched on his chest, pinning him down to the cold asphalt. A snarl ripped from the beast's chest and I screamed.

* * *

I wanted to rip the bastard's head off. I growled low in my throat and I hoped he could smell the bile rising from my stomach. Then I heard my Bella scream, and that one sound tore my heart in two. I whimpered sadly, never taking my eyes off the leech underneath me.

"I suggest you get off me, Jacob; unless you want Bella to hate you forever," he hissed at me, too low for human ears to pick up. From the corner of my eye I saw Alice dash into the house.

"Edward!" Bella cried, anguish apparent in her voice. "Edward, get up!"

I peeled my huge paws off of him and stepped back reluctantly, a low snarl escaping my jaw in a steady stream. The leech walked over to Bella and placed his arms around her protectively.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked him.

Edward looked faintly amused, "You know him, Bella, but you don't want to get too close. He's dangerous."

She scrunched up her face in concentration, thinking hard. A moment later, recognition dawned on her face and she stumbled forward. "Jacob?" she whispered. I yelped and lowered myself onto my stomach, willing her to approach.

"Bella, don't…" the leech called after her, but she ignored him and pressed forward.

"Jacob, is that you?"

I stuck my tongue out in a wolfish grin and stared up at her with large brown eyes. She dropped to her knees and gasped. She reached out a tentative but whipped it back quickly. I stuck my head out at her and nudged her hand, whining.

She pet the fur between my eyes softly and I sighed as best I could, considering the conditions. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I'm so, so sorry," she repeated all the while stroking my fur.

I wanted to tell her it would be okay. I wanted to tell her I forgave her. I wanted to tell her all about the legends, the wolves and the imprint. I wanted…I wanted to tell her that I loved her.

The leech's face became stern, "Bella, that's enough."

"He's my friend, Edward. I can't just leave him. Not after what I did…" she pressed. She made it sound like she was guilty; like she was the lone culprit.

"Trust me, he forgives you," he told her. I wondered how he would know what I was feeling. He had no idea what I was going through. Unless, that is, he had some sick vampire intuition. I decided to test my theory.

I thought hard about earlier today, starting from the time I first laid eyes on Bella. The emotion I poured into it made him cringe. If I would have been in human form I would have smirked. I thought about Bella, lying on my chest; her hands curled into my hair, her lips moving in time with mine, my tongue in her mouth…

"Enough!" he bellowed.

I barked in response and stood to my full height, towering over him.

Alice exited the house and threw a pair of sweats in my direction. "Change, you obviously have a lot to talk about. I'm leaving; I can't see anything with Jacob here. I don't like being blind."

She pecked Bella on the cheek and stared pointedly at Edward before sprinting in the other direction, her feet barely touching the ground.

I phased unabashedly and pulled on the sweats. I fought the urge to laugh when I saw Bella slap a hand over her eyes. Edward sneered.

Bella turned towards the leech, "I need some time alone with him, Edward. Please?"

He looked hesitant as he walked up to her, enveloping her in a hug. He whispered in her ear, "Come back to me." Then, he left.

"I never wanted it to be like this," she said when we were finally alone.

"Bella, don't. It doesn't have to…"

"God, Jake. I was so stupid, you don't deserve this," she cried. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have said any of those things…I should have left sooner."

Something broke inside me. "Damn it, Bella! You don't mean any of that!"

I strode up to her, closing the distance between us. I grabbed the back of her head and pressed my lips onto hers. She groaned and responded in kind. Her moves were frantic and erratic; she clutched my hair tightly and pulled.

I wrenched myself away from her. "Tell me you don't feel anything, Bella. Tell me," I snarled in her ear.

Her eyelids fluttered, "I…I feel nothing."

"Then what the fuck was that?" I yelled at her, even though each raise of my voice caused me pain.

"I don't love you, Jacob," she said, sobbing all the while. "Edward is my future. I love him. He came back."

I stood there in silence. Afraid that if I talked it would make the situation real.

"Tell me you hate me," she asked me. "Tell me."

"I ha-, Bella, I hat-," I tried. "Jesus, Bella, I wish I could! I can't, it kills me! You kill me!"

I wanted to tell her so bad. I wanted to yell at her, scream, kick, groan, anything, but I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me.

"You know what? If he makes you happy, stay with him. I'm tired of trying, it's fruitless," I said. I gave her one last kiss on the lips.

"You'll be the death of me, Bells," I whispered against her mouth before walking away into the night, phasing in mid air.

I ran from the sound of sobs, a defeated howl escaping my throat.

* * *

I walked numbly back into the house and straight into my room where I somehow knew that Edward would be waiting. There he sat, still as stone, his face blank. I sat beside him and crawled into his lap, letting him hold me as my last sobs subsided.

"Sleep, my Bella," he murmured, laying me down beside him. I kept my hands latched onto the front of his shirt, afraid he would leave me again.

I fell asleep to the sound of my lullaby and the image of a wolf running rampant in my mind.

* * *

**A/N;** AHA, dont hate me guys. There are still two chapters left :) Thank you for all the lovely reviewss.  
Oh, poor Jake. :(

ENJOYYYY! (and review) ;)


	4. Doubt

**Disclaimer;** All the brain child of the talented Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a chill in my bones. I wasn't too sure if that was a good thing until I looked at the person lying in bed with me. He lay perfectly still, one arm wrapped around my waste, the other propping him up.

"Good morning," he whispered, picking up his hand and stroking my cheek. A shiver ran up my spine. He was forever touching me this way; gently, almost ghosting the actions, barely there. I longed for things to return to normal. I wanted him to hold me, talk to me, love me, but mostly kiss me. I was convinced that the one small action of his lips against mine would cement our renewed relationship for good.

I smiled, and then I remembered where I was. "Charlie?" I asked.

"At work," he replied, answer already rehearsed, in his perfect velvet voice. "He left an hour ago."

I nodded, placing my head on his cold, hard shoulder. He sighed what seemed like a sad sigh, and I snuggled in closer, involuntarily shivering from the cold. Edward reached for the blanket and placed it between my body and his. I huffed in annoyance and kicked it away. I heard the rumble of silent laughter in his chest.

We sat in silence for a while. Then, he spoke, "I missed you."

He said it so it was barely audible, as if it pained him to say it. He touched me again, this time on the small of my back, and color rose to my cheeks. His hands were so smooth and lithe, so unlike the rough, calloused hands that gripped my waste not so long ago…

I was grateful that Edward couldn't see the image that popped into my head. I willed myself to forget, to erase every trace of the friend -almost more- that I had hurt so badly. His face kept creeping into my thoughts; his smile, his laugh, his hands, his…his lips. I yearned for something I could never have.

Edward traced the outline of my lips with the tip of his finger. "Tell me what you're thinking, Bella."

"I wanted to know why you came back," I lied. Although, not exactly a lie, it was hardly the truth of my thoughts.

"You have to understand something, Bella. I lied to you-"

"What?"

He held up a finger to silence me. "-I told you I didn't love you. I lied. I loved you all along. I loved you when I left you. I loved you when I was away, but I wanted to give you a chance at a normal life; kids, growing old, a family. I couldn't give you any of that, Bella, and you deserved it. You deserve more than I could give you."

"I don't want anyone _but _you," I told him, almost laughing at the absurdity. I felt a pang in my heart for a certain black haired werewolf. I shoved it down deep, only to have it crawl back again.

"And neither do I, Bella. I would have come back eventually, days maybe. I was lost with out you, wandering aimlessly, and drifting, reverting back to the way I was before I met you. You were always in the back of my mind, like some sleepless dream, a ghost of a girl that I had once loved. Bella, I… I missed you so much; it killed me to leave you."

I stayed silent, sensing he had more to say.

"I considered giving myself up to the Volturi, hoping to end my pain and give you a chance to move on. But I was selfish; I couldn't bear to die if you thought that I never loved you."

His voice was silky, oddly devoid of any emotion. I found myself wishing for something richer, deeper, and woodsier; someone like…someone like Jac-

"I love you, Bella, and I want to keep loving you, if you will have me," he breathed out at last, interrupting my thoughts.

I swooned a bit at his words, my brain going into an incoherent frenzy. "Edward…"

He inched his head closer, his lips closing in on mine. His scent washed over me and my eyes rolled back into my head. "Kiss me…"

And so he did. His cold stone lips crashed onto mine and started moving in an uncomfortable pattern. His hands cupped my face, and where they touched, I froze. I buried my hands in his bronze hair and tried harder.

A face swirled in my mind.

_Inky black hair.  
Rough, loving hands.  
Hot, so hot.  
Lips everywhere._

A single word vibrated in my mind.

_Imprint. _

I wrenched myself away from Edward and touched my frost bitten lips. He looked on at me, a confused smile etched onto his _too_ flawless face. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"I…I don't know," I rasped. "I thought…you…I don't know."

"I thought this was what you wanted," he questioned. I nodded despite the doubt bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

"Kiss me again!" I cried.

His lips touched mine for the second time, so cold. _Hot. _His soft hands grasped my waist. _Rough. _My fingers twined in his golden locks. _Black, so black. _

"Edward," I moaned.

_Jacob, _my mind screamed.

Edward reeled back in shock. "Bella, what was that?"

I rung my hands nervously, "What was what?"

"I _heard _you, in my head. You screamed so loud, projecting your thoughts," he explained.

"What did you hear?" I whispered.

"The mutt's name," he said, carefully measured malice in his voice.

"Don't call him that!" I defended immediately. I had never raised my voice again Edward.

He shook his head, "I thought you could fight it, Bella. I thought _we _could fight it."

"Someone please explain things to me, because I don't get it." I leapt off the bed and planted my feet firmly in front of Edward. "What didn't I fight?"

"The imprint, Bella! The imprint!"

"I don't understand…"

"The imprint, the soul mate principle, your other half, the love of your life. Take your pick, because that is what I'm up against," he shouted, exasperatedly.

Now, I was getting plain mad. "You're beating around the bush, I want a straight answer."

"Do you recall the time when Jacob ignored you?"

I winced visibly and I guess he took that as his queue to continue.

"That was around the time he first started phasing; when he starting morphing into a giant dog-"

"Wolf," I corrected automatically.

He scowled and ignored me. "Now, do you recall the moment he first laid eyes on you after that? The day you went to his house with the intention of beating down his door if he didn't talk to you. And don't pretend you don't remember, Bella, because I saw _everything._"

"What does this have to do with anything?" I demanded.

"It has everything to do with this. Everything to do with you, me, Jacob and the future! The second he laid eyes on you he imprinted. The universe wove your futures together because you are his perfect match; you are the one created for him, his _soul mate._"

I blinked, all the color draining from my face. Jacob. My one true love. The pang in my heart, the doubt in my stomach; all of it explained. Why kissing Edward felt so wrong, why I yearned for heat; it was because Jacob was mine, and I was his, because I loved him.

"Bella, stop!"

"Stop what, I'm not doing anything," I implored.

Edward rubbed his temples. "Your thoughts, I can hear them! All I hear is his name; all I see is his face. It was enough that Jacob was projecting his thoughts loud and clear, but now you too?"

I didn't want to even think about how that was possible, about how Edward had penetrated the safe haven that was my mind. All I wanted to do was run to Jacob, the man I was surely killing by staying away. I had no time to feel remorse to what I had done to Edward.

"Edward," I spluttered. "I need to go. I need to go see him."

I fluttered around my room collecting my things, changing out of my dirty clothes – indecency be damned. I needed to leave _now._

I reached my bedroom door, only to be held back by a cold hand.

"Bella, wait," he said. "I just want to tell you that I don't blame you. I want you to know that you're doing the right thing. This is what I wanted from the beginning, a normal life for you, and that is what I got in the end. I should have never come back, but always know, Bella, you have a place in my family, you are loved."

I stared at him incredulously, my heart filling with gratitude. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. Please, don't do anything stupid, and tell your family I love them."

Edward chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't."

I hesitated at the door. "What will you do now?"

"I suppose I could go spend some much needed time with my family. Maybe go visit Tanya…"

I smiled and flung my arms around his neck, embracing him in a friendly hug, all prior lust and love dissolving, making way for a new platonic friendship. "Good luck, Edward."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, "Go, Bella. You've waited too long already."

And on that note, I flew out the door.

* * *

**A/N;** WOAH FAST UPDATE!  
Aha, I'm sure all you Jacob lovers - myself included - will love this chapter. See? They end up together. So for those of you having a fit (an uncalled for, kinda mean one, calling me f*ucking crazy --- you know who you are) please, calm the frig down! Jeeze!  
On a happier note, there will be two more chapters!  
Until next time,  
Cassieeeee.


	5. Pull

**Disclaimer;** Not mine, as always. *Sigh*

* * *

For the second time in three days I decided to wallow in self pity; locking myself up in my too small room, face buried in a pillow. All I needed was a bucket of ice cream and some terrible chick flick, like The Notebook, to complete this sorry sight. Maybe I should ask Leah, the frigid bitch. Then again, I might as well have asked her to cut my balls off.

Fuck. My life sucked.

I was back to square one with Bella again, which threw me for a loop. I mean, come on! Wasn't imprinting supposed to be forever? What the hell! Someone definitely had to rewrite the rule books. Maybe I would do that myself, after all, I would have a lot of time on my hands.

She was my _everything_, and that stupid, pretty boy leech took her away from me. I wasn't complete without her, only half of myself – the worst half, as a matter of fact. The universe is a twisted place; hand me the girl of my dreams on a silver platter, let her kiss me until I was dizzy and then plop in her crazy ex-boyfriend: recipe for disaster and heartbreak. I should write my own cook book after I finished revising _Werewolf 101_.

There was one single pounding at my door. "Jacob," said the voice from downstairs. "Come down."

God, didn't my dad see I wanted to be left alone? People had no sense of compassion these days. Shit, now he was making me whine like a girl. I rolled off my bed and landed with a thud on my floor, finally getting to my feet and inching my way towards the door. I stuck my head out, "What?"

"The boys are here to see you. Embry, Sam, and Paul," he informed me from the bottom of the stairs. How the fuck did he knock on my door then? Last time I checked he couldn't climb the stairs in the wheel chair.

"What was that banging at my door?" I asked him, wanting to avoid the inevitable act of seeing my pack mates.

He held up a baseball in his hand and grinned, "I threw this."

I shook my head and groaned, shutting my door on my dad and my friends. Fuck them! Fuck them and their happiness! Three sets of feet thundered up the stairs and stopped in front of the door to my bedroom. And three…two…one…

"Jake, open up!" Sam bellowed in his _Alpha_ voice. Jerk.

I muttered profanities under my breath, and yanked the door open, only to see three of my best – seriously considering changing that title – friends standing there, arms crossed over their broad chests.

"What do you require, oh Great One?" I quipped. Sam slapped my in the back of the head as he walked into my room flanked by Dumb and Dumber.

"We're here to snap you out of this stupid daze that you're in, Jake. You've been moping and every time I phase all I hear is 'Oh, Bella, why?' and all I see is my – your – tongue down her throat," complained Embry before sitting his fat ass down on my bed. I shoved him off and took his seat.

"Basically, we're staging an intervention," supplied Paul, shrugging his shoulders as if this was a daily occurrence.

I narrowed my eyes at the three of them. "Don't you have some bunnies to chase or bones to bury? Can't you just leave me alone?"

Embry let out a bark of laughter which abruptly stopped when Sam shot him a look that could kill. "No, and we're not leaving until you agree to come out of your room," he told me after he successfully shut Embry up.

"You don't understand! You don't know what its like to loose your other half!" I yelled at my Alpha.

He looked at me with an expression full of pity, "Jake, that's enough. I understand you're hurting and I know how you feel-"

"No you don't," I replied bitterly. "You still have Emily and your perfect life. Sure, you had to stomp on some people's hearts before you got there, but you're still fucking happy! I have nothing, Sam, nothing. He took it all away from me. She _chose _him over me! She fought the imprint, and left me too pick up the pieces of my shitty life."

Sam reached out a hand to grasp my shoulder, but I shrugged him off. Embry and Paul stood in front of the window, faces downcast. Paul looked up and said, "You know what, Jake? You're being a whiney bitch, no wonder she chose him. You're supposed to be happy for her. I never thought I'd say this about the leech, but with the way you're acting now, she's better off with him. "

And I snapped. I let out a cry of rage and exploded into a russet colored wolf, slamming into Paul on the way. We tumbled out the window, shattered glass flying in every direction. Paul hit the floor in wolf form, growling at me and snapping at my throat. I pinned him down with my huge paws and snarling. Delirious with anger I bit down hard on his shoulder, hearing the sick sound of bones crunching under my jaw. I tasted blood on my tongue and heard Paul let out a tortured yelp.

_Stop this right now, Jacob,_ a voice screamed in my mind. I turned and stumbled off Paul, coming to my senses and found myself face to face with a very livid Sam in wolf form. Shit. I was a goner.

_That's right, Jacob. You are a goner. The only thing saving your ugly hide is the girl standing in your drive way, _he told me. His voice was a mixture of scolding and amusement. I whipped my head around and locked eyes with the girl in the drive way.

_Bella. _

I ran to her, completely forgetting that I was still a huge dog, but not particularly caring. She didn't cringe away from my advancing form; instead a smile graced her features. All my pent up anger and hurt dissolved the second she came into my line of vision. I trotted up to her, nudging her hand with my muzzle.

She touched the smooth fur there and took back her hand in shock. It was wet and stained red with Paul's blood. She furrowed her brows and whispered, "Jacob…"

I don't know what made me run away from her and into the house, once again phasing as I crossed the threshold, but it sure as hell had something to do with the way she stared at her blood covered hand in confusion and disgust. Fuck, I had been so stupid.

The anger and hurt reappeared again, as I reminded myself of what exactly she had done. She was probably coming back to hand me an invitation to their wedding, or to inform me of her pregnancy, or tell me that the leech had just bought her South America. Sure, I loved her and it killed me to shut the door in her beautiful face, but I was allowed to hold a grudge for at least a little while.

"Jake," she shouted. "Open the God damned door! I am not going through this again!"

A sense of déjà vu swept over me, but I stayed silence.

"Jacob Black, I love you. Do you hear me? I. Love. You," she insisted on the other side of the door. My heart swelled in my chest, but I was still angry. She loved me as a friend.

"I left him, Jacob. I'm not with Edward anymore. He told me everything about the imprint, about the wolves, about you. I don't need him anymore, but I do need _you_." She whispered the last part.

I forced my feet to stay firmly on the ground, because all they wanted to do was leap up into the air. One part of me wanted to let her suffer, but the other bigger part of me made me say, "I need to think, Bella. This is too much, my emotions are going into overdrive and I can't think straight. You're clouding my head."

She didn't say anything after that but a whispered, "I love you" before she left and started her car, driving away from my confused, fucked up self.

Fuck.

* * *

Just because I told her to leave didn't mean I couldn't watch her.

So for the next three days that what I did.

On the first day I leapt from my window in the dead of the night and crept towards her house after phasing. I didn't get halfway there before I turned around and high tailed it back to my room.

The second day, I did the same, but making it all the way up to the end of her yard, where I sat the whole night, watching her bedroom window.

On the last night – tonight in fact – I made it all the way up to under her window, where I phased back into a human and sat; my back against the large oak tree. The pull to go to her was so strong, it hurt. It was like a hook had lodged itself in my navel and was attempting to pull me up towards her.

About half way through the night I heard her whimper. I new she had a tendency to suffer through nightmares, but I hoped she would fall back asleep. She didn't. Instead her whimpers evolved into full blown sobs, each on slicing through me like a knife.

"Jacob," I heard her cry. To hell with grudges! I stalked up the tree and pried her window open, slipping into her room and into bed with her.

She didn't stir immediately, but I watched her face become coated in a sheen of sweat. I, of course, thought this was extremely sexy, but then realized it was only because of my jacked up body heat. I tried to move away but her tiny hands reached out and her eyes flew open. She searched for a shirt to clutch onto, to hold me too her, but to her – and my – disdain, I was shirtless, dressed only in a pair of cut offs.

Her hands settled themselves on my burning chest. "Don't go, Jacob. Don't leave me."

"Oh, Bella," I wrapped my arms around the girl that I loved and held her close, rubbing her back. She began to sob gently but I kissed away her tears. "There's no need to cry anymore."

She smiled slightly, "I'm so glad you decided to come. I had hoped you would, but…I didn't want to push you. I thought you'd never come back…"

I shook my head. "You stupid, beautiful girl. I could never stay away."

She kissed me then; a sweet, lingering kiss on the lips. It was at that moment that I realized that my life would be filled with those kisses.

"Listen, Bells, sleep now. I'll watch over you, okay?" I told her. "Don't worry, sweetheart, it'll all be okay."

She nodded her understanding and stretched out luxuriously on the bed, half her body splayed out on top of me, sighing contently. My body became even hotter. She pushed her head into the crook of her neck where her breath tickled my skin. "I love you," she breathed.

My hands found her waist and my lips connected with her forehead. "I love you, Bells."

She fell asleep, breathing deeply and I smiled in the dark. I finally got the girl and I could spend the rest of my life with her.

But when tomorrow came, explanations would be made.

* * *

**A/N;** So, theres another update. And I realized that there is going to be another chapter then an epilogue instead of just and epilogue. There was too much to say!  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews!  
ENJOY!

Cassie xoxoxoxo


	6. Constant

**Disclaimer;** If it was mine, Jacob and Bella would be together.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling warm and protected, a much better feeling than yesterday. Jake's russet arms were lazily draped over my frame, and where they lay, beads of sweat were starting to form. _My own personal space heater_. The thought made me smile. He, however, was still fast asleep, oblivious to my musings. Little snores escaped his lips, under his heavy lids his eyes move rapidly in a dream.

Another smile made my lips curl and I leaned over to kiss his shoulder. My lips burned and I relished the feeling. Jake stirred in his sleep, moaning slightly. I continued to trail kisses up his shoulder and onto his collar bone, resting in the hollow of his neck. He smelled so delicious, like pine needles and lemon soap. I could have breathed him in for hours, but instead I kissed his lips lightly.

This time his eyes peeled open slowly, and I kissed him again. He smiled against my lips and grabbed my waist, pulling me on top of him. His lips moved with mine and I sighed into the kiss, delirious with happiness.

I broke away, "Jake, what happened to the talking we had to do?"

He chuckled, his chest rising and falling in short spasms, "I like this better."

He reached for my lips again, one of his hands snaking into my hair. The other one traveled to my back tracing up and down my spine causing me to shudder. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to stay like this forever, glued to him and my lips against his. But we had to stop.

"Jake," I mumbled. "We need to talk."

He sighed sadly, but still kept his hands on my body. "Fine, Bella. You're right anyways. Tell me what happened yesterday; tell me why you left him."

I rolled off of him and sat cross legged on my bed. Jacob grunted as he lifted his body to rest against the headboard, arms crossed over his bronze chest.

"After you left, I went inside with Edward, fully intending to be with him forever," I tell him in all honesty, there was no need to lie to him. He cringes.

"We fell asleep and the next morning I woke up feeling empty, like something was wrong. He told me that he loved me and that he would have come back either way, despite the circumstances. He…he asked me if I would have him back, and I said yes."

My eyes prickled with tears when I saw the look on Jacob's face; a mixture of hurt betrayal. Although I was here with him now, the memory of me leaving was fresh in his mind.

"He kissed me then, but all I could see was your face, your hair, your eyes, your lips. My mind was screaming for you and all I wanted was to hear your voice," I told him, desperation rising in my own voice. Jacob smiled at this part, his foggy eyes clearing. He sat up higher and pulled me into his lap so I was facing him. His arms tangled around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder. I could feel his breath tickle my skin and I ran my hands through his silky hair.

"Your name echoed in my head and Edward heard me."

Jacob lifted his head and furrowed his brows in confusion. "He _heard _you? What do you mean?"

"It's because of what he is; he can hear people's thoughts-"

"Can all of them do that?" he interrupted, sudden interest sparking in his eyes.

I shook my head. "No, not all of them. Some of them have different abilities. That's not the point though, Jacob. The point is he couldn't hear me before and all of a sudden he started complaining that I was too loud!"

Jacob laughed at my distress and then turned serious again, "Why now, Bella? What makes now so different?"

"All through our relationship my mind was all my own, and now that I'm with you – that I decided to leave him – he can hear me loud and clear," I explained.

Jacob resumed his position on my shoulder. We sat in silence for what seemed like eternity, even though it was probably only five minutes, the only noise in the room was that of our breathing.

"Maybe it's because he's not a threat any more…" Jacob muttered against my shoulder.

I placed my hands on Jacob's face and pulled it up so he was staring directly at me. "What do you mean, Jake?"

"Let's think about this logically, Bells," he mused. "Edward was a vampire – a predator – and everything about him was irresistible to you. He lured you in and kept you there with whatever he had because that's what he was designed to do. His mind reading was his upper hand and I think your mind was trying to defend itself against him. You knew in your subconscious that he wasn't right for you and your mind put up a barrier. But now that you're not with him...that you belong to someone else… it doesn't matter if he reads your mind or not because he isn't a threat anymore."

I stared at the man in front of me and blinked once, twice, three times. I let out the breath I was holding. "Who are you and what have you done with my Jacob?"

He laughed, "Oh come on, Bells. I can be smart once in a while."

"That made sense, Jake," I praised him. "You're just full of surprises."

He grinned and kissed me chastely. "Okay, get to the part where you leave him."

I rolled my eyes at his now immature antics. "He was sad that I couldn't fight the imprint and at the time I had no idea what it was, but he explained it to me; the soul mate principle, the universe working to put two people together. Suddenly it all made sense, I got up to leave, but he held me back."

Jacob scowled.

"All he told me was that he understood and that I would always have a place in his family – _as a friend._ He said he would go back to the Cullens and maybe visit some old friends. He made sure I was comfortable and for that I was grateful, he let me come back to you," I whispered the last part.

"You know, I never thought I would have to thank the bloo- _Edward, _but I owe him my life now," Jacob told me before kissing me once again. I lost myself in him once more and I was happy to realize that this is what my life would be filled with.

I broke away finally. "So, what do we do now?"

Jacob contemplated for a moment and then spoke, "Well, all I know is that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You were _made _for me, Bells, and I'm not letting you go."

"I'm not talking about the future, Jake, I'm talking about right now. What do we do about your friends? My friends? My dad?"

"Please," he scoffed. "Your dad loves me. As for my friends, they'll just be happy I'm not moping any more, I know they'll like you, Bells, how could they not?"

I blushed at his praise. "So, what? We just announce it from the roof tops?"

"Well, I could if you wanted me too, but I was kind of hoping you would come down to La Push with me tonight to meet my pack officially. Then maybe we could go on a date, and after that I was hoping you would marry me…"

My eyes grew wide, "Did you just propose to me, Jacob Black?"

"Not officially, but yah, I did," he told me nonchalantly. "It's not like I'm going to need anyone else other than you."

He traced my face all the way from my temple to my chin, the love in his eyes was almost enough to make me drunk.

He tugged on my hand, "Come on, I want to take you somewhere."

I nodded, "Just give me a second to change."

He walked out of my room and trudged down the stairs. I got dressed in a daze, wondering how I could have gotten so lucky. I had someone who loved me completely, for all my quirks and imperfections. Someone who I loved wholly back. Someone who I would be with forever. Someone I would marry…

I finally exited my room to make my way down stairs when I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

It was my dad and Jacob, sitting at the kitchen table. All color drained from my face.

Charlie turned around in his seat to face me, "Good morning, Bells. Look who came to visit."

Jacob winked at me from behind Charlie's back and I smiled, thankful that Jacob had enough sense to "visit".

"Hey, Jake," I chirped happily, walking over to the seat beside him, intending to plant a kiss on his cheek. At the last second, Jacob shifted his head so that my lips connected with his and I was lost _again. _We broke apart upon hearing a throat being cleared. Charlie was staring at the two of us, his mouth set in a thin line, but his eyes twinkling.

"Jacob here was just telling me your plans for the day," Charlie informed me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, yah?"

"Yup," Jacob replied easily, slinging an arm around my shoulders. "I was just saying how we're going to head down to La Push and that you'll be home by midnight."

Charlie nodded his head in confirmation, "Well, you kids be good. Bring Bella back in one piece."

"Of course, Chief Swan," Jacob assured him, rising smoothly from his chair, bringing me with him.

We were halfway to the door when Charlie stopped us, "A word, Jacob?"

"Sure," Jake said. I chewed on my nails nervously.

"You might see why I'm a little hesitant about this…the last time Bella got _involved_, it didn't turn out well. I just want to know what your intentions with my daughter are," Charlie explained, absentmindedly reaching out to finger his police jacket. I began to wonder when Charlie had become so vocal about his concerns.

Jacob smiled, clearly pleased with the question. "You know I wouldn't hurt her, Charlie. I intend to date her and then marry her!"

Charlie chuckled at Jacob's answer, obviously not seeing the truth in his words. "All right, Jake. You guys can go now. I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, dad," I replied in earnest, calling him dad for the first time in a long time.

Soon I was in Jacob's car, riding down to La Push. Our hands lay intertwined on my leg.

"Funny, Jake. Really funny what you said back there," I stated dryly.

Jacob laughed, "I was only telling him the truth!"

I rolled my eyes and took in the scenery. "Hey, where are we going? This isn't the way to your house…"

"We're not going there straight away, we're making a little pit stop," he told me with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And you're not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," he said, popping the "P".

We slowed down after a minute or two, turning onto a dirt road. The main road was behind us and up ahead were only trees and a large pile of rocks, the edge of a cliff just visible on the horizon. I knew the cliff dropped into the waters on First Beach.

"What are we doing here, Jake?"

"You'll see," he smiled. He grabbed one of my arms and swung me effortlessly onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his torso and held on tight as he trotted up to the edge of the cliff.

"Jake…" I warned. He placed me down beside him and turned to face the edge of the cliff.

"I love Bella Swan!" he screamed, his voice echoing off the sea.

I laughed more than I had ever laughed in my whole life and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him with all the force I could muster.

When we finally broke apart to breath, he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Do you trust me, Bells?"

"More than anything."

And then he held me tight against his chest and threw himself off the cliff with a smile on his face. I screamed in joy and realized that I was falling; falling into my life with Jacob. We hit the water full force, his arms still holding tight as he propelled us both to the surface.

I splutter and coughed, getting the water out of my system. Jacob grinned, "God, Bella, I love you so much."

I didn't get a chance to reply because his lips crashed onto mine a second later.

And there we stayed, treading water in the freezing ocean, kissing until our lips turned blue, the water churning unpredictably around us, holding onto the one constant in my life.

_My Jacob._

**A/N;** OMG! This is probably my favourite chapter! I could not stop smiling at the end of this and the last three lines are my favourite in the wholleeee story! Gosh, thank you so mush for all the response to this story! It was amazing! I love you all, but sadly this story is coming to an endd :(  
Only the epilogue left!  
After this story is done, I'm taking a break from Twilight and returning to Finish my Harry Potter Fan Fic called Meet Your Match. Its a Draco/Astoria story, and if you have any intrest in Harry Potter, stop by and drop a revieew in!  
After that story is done, Im going BACK to Twilight and writing a Seth story! Just because I love him :)

Stay tunedddd!  
Love, Cassie xoxoxoxo.

* * *


	7. Milestones Epilogue

**Disclaimer; **NOT MINE DEARIES! Oops, caps lock :)

_

* * *

_

_Four years later._

I don't think I had ever been so nervous in my entire life. Sweat slid down my face and neck, my hands began to shake like that of an eighty year old mans', and it didn't help that Seth and Paul sat perched on my bed bugging the shit out of me.

"Dude, grow some balls and do it," Seth implored, stretching out on my bed. The kid thought he was a relationship guru, which was news to me considering last time I heard his girlfriend dumped him for some scrawny who went to Forks High.

"Seth, shut up. This is harder than it looks!" I told him, picking up a baseball and throwing it in his general direction. It landed with a _thump_ against the wall above Seth's head leaving a nice sized dent.

"That better not have been heading for _my head_," Seth whined. He touched the dent in the wall and cringed.

I resumed pacing the room like a caged wolf, fingering the tiny velvet box in my pocket. Paul interrupted my nervous habit, "Seriously, Jake. It's not a big deal. I mean, it's Bella. She wouldn't want something extravagant or whatever."

"If you're so smart, how did you propose to my sister?" I grumbled.

Paul's face lit up like a Christmas tree when I mentioned Rachel. "Well, it wasn't too hard. I took her out to dinner in Seattle and then we went back to the hotel room that we first had se-"

"That's my fucking sister you're talking about!" I interrupted before I would have the image burned into my head yet again. That's the problem with sharing your thoughts with hormonal guys; it's like free porn. Seth was staring at the ceiling, a wistful expression on his face. He still hadn't imprinted yet.

"The point is, proposing is not as hard as everyone makes it out to be. If I were you I'd just go get her right now and take her somewhere…I don't know, meaningful?" Paul concluded.

I contemplated his idea so hard I was sure I looked constipated. And then it occurred to me. The day so long ago it was just a blur at the edge of my memory. The first time I had taken Bella cliff diving and screamed my love for her out into the ocean. It was perfect, I decided, this is how I would do it.

"Okay, bye guys I'll see you later," I cried as I dashed out the door.

"Wait, what the hell! I thought we were gonna play X-Box!" shouted Seth from my bedroom.

"Knock your self out, Seth! I've got better things to do," I yelled over my shoulder.

I drove like a maniac all the way to Bella's house and instead of knocking on the door like a normal soul-mate-boyfriend-lover; I threw pebbles at her window. A minute and fifteen pebbles later, Bella poked her head out the window. Her brown hair fell in waves across her face so she had to keep pushing them back behind her ears. I was tempted to reach out and do it myself.

"Jacob!" she cried happily. "Let me open the window…"

I stuck a hand out, "Wait, Bells. I'm not coming in."

I watched as her beautiful face fell. "It's not that," I explained. "I wanted to take you somewhere. "

"What's the occasion?" she teased from up above.

"Can't I do something nice for my girlfriend when she comes home from school?"

After Bella graduated high school, she went off to pursue a career in teaching of all things. She lived abroad at teachers college specializing in literature – to my dismay and happiness. She visited every holiday and all through the summer and I was frequently driving up to visit her and crash in her dorm. This had been her last year away at school; so now she was all mine.

"Sure, Jake. I'll be down in a second…" she said, starting to retreat from the window.

"Bells, how many times do we have to go through this? Just jump down and I'll catch you," I questioned, holding out my arms for emphasis. She shook her head bemusedly but climbed out onto the window sill all the same. She jumped out lighted, falling into a cradle like position before landing in my arms with a thud.

She grinned up at me. I planted a kiss on her lips and set her down on the floor. "Come on, we're wasting time!"

She laughed along with me as I tugged her to the car, opening the passenger door for her. She didn't hear – thank God – the nervous undertones in my laugh. She had no idea that I was about to explode with anticipation. We made small talk for the next couple minutes as I pulled up into La Push and made the familiar turn onto the cliff.

"Cliff jumping, Jake? That's what you were so excited about?" she asked me, cocking her slender eyebrows. See? This is the kind of stuff you notice when you imprint.

"You'll see," I sang, repeating on of my favorite phrases.

She trudged up a couple steps behind me, her hands holding onto the back of my shirt. I felt her hands brush my skin and this was the exact moment I thought I would drop dead from a heart attack. I was really going to do this.

We reached the peak too soon for my liking. Bella stood with her back to me, facing out towards the sea. I stepped up behind her and wound my arms around her waist, letting my head rest against hers.

"You know I love you, right, Bells?" I murmured, kissing her temple. She shuddered, and it sure as hell wasn't from the cold. I smirked against her skin.

"You know I do, Jake," she whispered back. She sounded so loud against the tremulous crash of the waves.

I spun her around so that she faced me, still holding onto her waist, I slid down her body so that I rested on one knee in front of her. Her hands flew to her mouth in a gasp and her chocolate eyes swam with tears.

"I love you, Bella, more than anything in the universe. I would do anything for you, say anything for you, and be anything for you. You were made for me and I for you and nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you. So, Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" I finally said, so tired of waiting.

"Yes," she breathed. "I've waited so long for that."

I slipped the ring out of my pocket and placed it onto her finger. He hands were shaking when I took them in mine and pressed her against my body, holding her tight. She peeled away and kissed me so hard I thought that we would just slip off the cliff. Her hands went to my hair and tugged me down, securing herself to me. I grasped her waist and moaned while her eyelids fluttered.

"Jump," she whispered into my ear, holding my face in her hands.

And so I did, plummeting down once again, into my life with Bella.

* * *

_Later that night_

I lead Bella into my empty house, both of us soaking wet, laughing all the while. I plopped onto the couch, water flying everywhere. Bella sauntered over and straddled my waist, her ring gleaming on her finger.

She leaned down, just resting her body on my chest, listening to my heart beat. I stroked her dripping hair, never loving her more than I had in that moment. She stared up at me, "I can't believe this is real."

"Believe it," I assured her. "This is all very, very real."

"You're sure it's not a dream?"

"Does a dream feel as good as this?"

I kissed her lips, slipping my tongue into her mouth, my hot breath mingling with hers. She responded so enthusiastically I thought I was going to loose it right then. She curled her hands into my hair and ground her hips into mine.

I broke off, breathless. "Bella, upstairs, not here."

She nodded and then attached her lips to mine again. Without breaking contact I brought her upstairs in my arms, lying onto of her on my bed. Her hands went to the bottom of my shirt, tugging it upwards. It was soon discarded on the floor. My hands traveled up her stomach, feeling the soft, smooth skin, peeling off her wet shirt along the way.

She was writhing now, and impatient. I groaned into her mouth, and before I knew it, every single piece of drenched clothing was laying forgotten on the floor.

"Jacob…" she rasped, clutching and grabbing at my feverish skin.

"I love you," I gasped out before making her mine; body, mind and soul.

* * *

_Four months later._

"Oh God, Angela, I think I'm going to vomit," I moaned, placing myself down onto the couch, my face resting in my hands.

"Bella! Don't touch your face, you'll ruin your make up!" screeched Alice from the bathroom.

I looked to Angela for support, but she just shrugged. "Sorry, but she's right."

Everyone had it in for me today, but all the same I lifted my head out of my hands and instead leaned against the back of the couch.

"Don't do that either, Bella, your curls will fall flat!"

I groaned and stood up off the cursed couch and paced the room nervously instead. Of course, Alice was right, as always. Despite breaking her brother's heart, the Cullens and I had kept in contact and stayed friends. Occasionally a few of them would visit at a time staying in the same white house nestled in the middle of the woods. Currently, the whole Cullen coven was here along with Edward's new love, Tanya. I smiled at the thought and thanked whatever divine force there was that everything had turned out okay.

Rosalie sat in front of the vanity in the room, touching up her already flawless face, sometimes handing advice to Angela who was currently trying to make her dress fall flat against her swollen belly – we had Ben to thank for that. Leah Clearwater was also present, standing in the bathroom with Alice, her hair being curled and coifed by the little pixie. Although we had gotten off to a rocky start, I had always loved Leah like the sister I never had. A little erratic at times, and equipped with a razor wit, she could hold her own against the Quileute boys.

A knock at the door caused me to stop pacing. My mother Renee entered the room quietly, tears already streaming down her face. "Oh, my Bella, you grew up so fast…"

I rolled my eyes at my silly mother and embraced her. "Come on, mom, don't cry. You'll be fine, and you know that I'll be fine."

"I know, I know," she spluttered. "Jake will take good care of you."

"There, see? Nothing to be sad about," I comforted her, even though I myself was a bundle of nerves.

She nodded bravely and wiped at her eyes. Alice came darting out of the bathroom and promptly began to dab at my mother's make up, making sure it wasn't ruined by her run away tears. Charlie opened the door at that moment, poking his head precariously into the room. He cleared his throat and spoke in a gruff tone, "Uh, ladies, it's time."

The room was a flurry of activity as my bridesmaids lined themselves up behind me, preparing to descend the stairs after me. Angela's belly bumped into my back and she muttered a quick apology, glaring lovingly at her stomach. My own hand went to my mid section as I thought of the tiny baby growing there, the bump barely visible. I smiled feeling instantly better.

Charlie stepped up a little awkwardly and wrapped me in a hug. "Be good, Bells. I love you."

"I love you too, dad," I whispered, tears starting to form in my eyes at the touching moment. _Think of your make up, Bella. Make up, make up, make up…_

He retreated back downstairs, probably taking his place at the start of the walkway. My mother followed hurriedly after. I turned to my friends and thanked them all profusely for doing this with me. This was met with declarations of love and loyalty and in Angela's case complains about her swollen feet. I thanked Alice especially for letting her family use their old home.

"No problem, Bella," she said breezily, a mischievous grin playing on her face. I made a mental note to inquire about that later.

We made our way down the stairs and filed into the entryway, my bridesmaids before me and I at the end of the line. Charlie and Renee swooped in and each clutched one of my arms, giving me a reassuring squeeze. The wedding march started playing and the girls disappeared on after the other down the walk way out into the sea of guests.

I walked down the aisle last, collective sighs of appraisal coming from the quests. A blush stained my cheeks and I turned my eyes to the alter. There he stood, my Jacob, smiling so wide I thought his face would split. His dark eyes bore into mine and I felt my blush deepen, but love radiated out of every pore in my body. I would spend the rest of my life with this man.

My parents handed me off to Jacob with a kiss on the cheek. I stood to face him. He reached out a strong hand to brush away tears I didn't know I was crying. "You look beautiful, Bella."

I didn't hear Carlisle read the words of matrimonial binding from his book. All I could concentrate on was Jacob and those two words that held so much meaning.

"I do."

"I now announce you man and wife," Carlisle declared, spreading his marble arms wide. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Jacob held my waist and dipped my low as he kissed me. The quest erupted into applause when Jake – my husband – swung me up into his arms and ran down the aisle, holding me close. We laughed all the way down and shared a few sweet words before the reception started.

A whirl wind of activity ensued; the first dance, dinner, speeches, kisses, laughter, love and most of all Jacob. The activities seemed blurred compared to his image. The biggest surprise came when Carlisle and Esme stood to give us their blessing.

"We've known Bella for many years now, and she has never failed to bring joy into our lives," Esme began.

"All we want is for her to be happy during the course of her life, and nobody but Jacob can give her that," Carlisle continued.

"She taught our family to love again," Esme claimed, turning to look at Edward and Tanya. "She taught us acceptance and humility, and for that we cannot thank her enough."

"Jacob, be good to her. Love her and cherish her, because she of all people deserves it," Carlisle concluded. Jacob and I raised our glasses, tears yet again blurring my vision.

"We do have one thing to offer," Esme started. "We want to give you this house, Bella and Jacob, somewhere to start you new lives together." She held out the keys with her perfect alabaster hand.

My eyes bulged out of my head quite unattractively and the guests gasped before breaking out into thundering applause. Jacob and I stood to accept the outrageous gift before I really broke down into hysterics.

The rest of the night passed swiftly in thank you's and goodbye's and good luck's and hugs, until I was finally left alone with Jacob. We stood at the front of the house.

"So, Mrs. Black, do you want to head inside?" he asked me, picking me up bridal style.

"More than anything," I replied.

He didn't stop after we crossed the threshold of our new lives; he kept running until he stood in the master bedroom. He deposited me onto the bed and crawled up over me, suspended on his elbows. He kissed me then, so deeply I feared I might faint. His tongue molding with my own, one of his hot hands caressing my cheek.

"What do you want to do now, Bella?" he asked me playfully, his eyes twinkling.

I bit my lip, "I can think of a few things."

And a "few things" we did.

* * *

_Five months later_

"Look how perfect he is, Jacob," I cooed, stroking the cheek of the tiny baby boy that lay in my arms.

"Just like his mother," replied Jacob, a loving smile on his face.

The two of us sat in our bedroom, baby Elijah being passed between us at regular intervals. Six hours of painful labor had resulted in the gorgeous baby that nestled in my arms.

"I think he looks like you," I mused out loud. He had an uncanny resemblance to his father; black tufts of hair, and deep charcoal eyes. The only thing that was present that was all me was his pale, white skin.

"Except for the skin," Jake noted. "Poor kid is going to be an albino." He shook his head in mock sadness.

"Shut up, Jacob Black. You're not the one who gave birth to him! It's like trying to shove a bowling ball out of your vagi-"

He cut me off with a sweet peck on the lips. "I know, sweetheart, I was just teasing."

I relaxed into his side, the only noise in the room that of the three of us breathing. And then Jacob spoke in an awed whisper, "Elijah Edward Black…"

"It's only just hitting you now?" I said just as softly, with a soft chuckle.

He nodded his head, "We're really a family, Bella. You, me and Elijah."

"I know," I sighed wistfully. I was so content and happy with everything and the way things had played out. The decision I had made, the hearts I had broken, the words spoken, kisses stolen; all for this, this one moment in time that seemed perfect.

"I can't believe I almost gave this up…" I contemplated.

Jacob nuzzled my neck. "I'm glad you didn't."

Elijah gurgled before drifting off into sleep again, his tiny hand wrapped around my pinky. I thought about the man sitting beside me, one of his hands resting on the baby's bottom half, the other around my waist, drawing tiny patterns on my skin with his thumb; how perfect.

"You don't know how true that is."

And so we lived.

* * *

**A/N;** OMG ITS OVER! I'm so sad and so happy at the same time :( Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and sticking with me through it all! Please, check out my other stories and stayed tuned for my Seth story :)  
Its been so much fun writing this, all my thoughts down on my paper - er, keyboard. I love you guys so much !  
Take care,  
Cassie.


End file.
